I Will Protect You
by LoveBradfordBadBoi
Summary: My name is Jade West, and I'm surviving the zombie apocalypse.


**A/N: Hey Guys! I thought about this story, and I thought it would be pretty fin to write, and it is so far lol. **

**Hope you guys like it (: **

**~Corrine**

Chapter 1: Scissors and Shampoo

Today is Tuesday. I made my way to my scissor covered locker and shoved my books inside. I grabbed what I need for my next class and closed the door to find Cat's smiling face behind it.

"Hi Jade!" Cat said in her normal cheery voice.

"Hey Cat."

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to get to next hour." I told her, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Oh," She started twirling a red lock of her red hair with her finger. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school."

"Yeah, sure." Her face lit up.

"Yay!" She hugged me.

"Off." I she gasped and released me. She started to tear up and my annoyed expression lightened. "Look, Cat, I'm sorry. Let's just get to class." I smiled at her.

"Kay Kay!" Cat wiped her eyes and we walked to class.

When we got to Sikowitz's class, I sat next to my boyfriend, Beck.

"Hey, Babe." He smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey." I leaned up to kiss him.

"Wanna come back to the RV after school?" He asked.

"Can't. I'm going to Cat's. Maybe after." I winked and he smiled, kissing my forehead.

-LATER-

I stepped outside my front door and locked it. I shoved my keys in my purse and started walking toward Cat's house. It's only a few blocks away, so it wasn't worth it to drive. Beck doesn't live to far away either.

About three blocks away from my house, I looked to my right side, and lit by a nearby street light was a person, seemingly a man. He looked like he was staring at me. I looked away and started walking a little bit faster. As soon as I did, the man started walking, then sprinting toward me. He was a few yards away from me when I turned around and noticed. I pulled my scissors out of my boot and pointed them at him.

"That's close enough!" I said. He didn't stop.

"Stop! I'll stab you!" He got closer. He opened his mouth and started gnashing his teeth at me. When he was close enough, I plunged the blade of my scissors in the side of his neck. I removed them and blood squirted on my favorite green top. He didn't scream in pain, or grab his neck or anything. He kept coming at me, trying to… bite me? "What the hell?" I asked myself. This time, I took my scissors and put them in his eye. I pulled them back out again and more blood got on my shirt and face.

He fell to the ground and stopped moving, signaling his death. Before anyone could see, I put my scissors back in my boot and ran in another direction.

I knocked on Beck's door, hoping he would answer. Why wouldn't he? His truck is in the driveway. Is he cheating on me? Just as I was about to think yes, Beck's handsome smiling face was in front of mine. His smile faded when he examined my shirt and face.

"Oh God, Jade! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He pulled me inside and started checking my face and stomach for cuts and wounds.

"Beck, I'm not hurt." I said. "I can't say the same for my attacker."

"Attacker? Jade, what the hell happened?" He asked.

"I was on my way to Cat's house and some drugged up guy tried to bite me." I shrugged.

"Where is he?" Beck asked through gritted teeth.

"He's dead."

"What?" He cocked his head.

"The weird this is, when I stabbed him, he didn't scream or stop. He just kept coming. I stabbed him again in the eye, and that's what killed him." Beck walked over to his dresser and grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers. He came back over and gave them to me, smiling gently.

"He tried to bite you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What the hell is happening to drug addicts these days?" He laughed.

"Obviously they have the munchies." We both laughed and I took off my shirt. When I reached behind me for the clasp of my bra, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Beck slid them down my arms, down to my waist. He brought them up my back again, finding the bra clasp. He unhooked it, and I let the straps fall of my shoulders. He threw my bra on the chair and I turned to face him.

"You should take a shower." He said running his thumb along my blood stained face.

"Only if you come with me." I winked and ran toward Beck's bathroom. I looked over my shoulder and saw a grinning Beck running after me. I squealed when he grabbed my hips and spun me so I was facing him. I pulled off his shirt and he took off his pants and I started running the water. I took off my black skirt and tights, then my underwear. I stepped into the warm stream of water, getting my hair and body wet. I felt a cool pair of hands on my waist. Beck turned me toward him, and he reached above my head and I saw he was getting a washcloth wet. We kept eye contact as he did this. She brought the warm washcloth to my face and gently started wiping the dried blood from my face. He rested his other hand on my waist.

"Am I clean?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah." He said pulling the washcloth away. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my chin on his chest. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I pulled away and looked around for my shampoo.

"Where's my shampoo?" I asked after failing to find it.

"You used the last of it last time you were here." Beck answered.

"Do I shower here that much?"

"Well, we're very active." He smirked and kissed me.

"I know." I laughed. Beck turned around and handed me his Axe shampoo.

"Here, you can use mine." I raised my pierced eyebrow. "Jade, it's shampoo."

"Yeah, guy shampoo."

"So? You wear my clothes all the time. Those are guy clothes."

"Touché." He opened the bottle and poured some on my head. I gasped at the cold substance on my head. "Beck!"

He smirked and I took the bottle away, and squirted the blue gel on his wet hair. His eyes widened and I stuck my tongue out at him. He took the bottle back, but this time, he squirted the Axe on his hand and slapped it on my chest.

"Oh." I said in my deep voice. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I smiled. "It's on, Beck!" Then, we got into an all out shampoo war.

After we rinsed the shampoo off our bodies, we got out of the shower and dried off. I put on Beck's shirt and boxers and he just put on boxers. I checked my phone. Ten new messages from Cat. I read the latest one.

**Cat: Oh my God, Jade! Were you lying when you said you would hang out? Where are you?!**

I texted her back.

**Me: Yeah, I'm okay, Cat. Something happened and I'm at Beck's now.**

I hit send, and almost instantly, Cat wrote back.

**Cat: Oh. What happened?**

**Me: Nothing, I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

**Cat: Kay Kay!**

I couldn't tell Cat what happened. She worries too much.

I put my phone down and found Beck getting into the small bed. I went to his dresser and opened up some of the drawers. One of them I could tell was Beck's underwear drawer. In it was a neat array of socks, boxers, bras and… wait, bras? Half of the drawer was lacy bras and dare I say it? Panties. I blushed knowing he has my bras and things in his drawer. I looked in the other ones searching for clothes I could wear for school tomorrow.

"Looking for something?" I turned around and saw Beck looking at me from the bed.

"Uh, since when did you organize my clothes in your drawers?" I held up a black lace bra.

"Since you started leaving clothes here." I put the bra back and shut the drawers. Beck motioned for me to join him in the small bed, and I smiled and obeyed. I climbed under the black comforter and snuggled closer to Beck.

"I love you, Beck." I said into his neck.

"I love you too, Jade." He tightened his grip on my body and his warmth and the scent of that Axe shampoo put me to sleep.

**A/N: Yay! Remember to review and tell me what you think! Should I continue this? Let me know!**

**~Corrine (:**


End file.
